


Kiss On the Nose

by crystalklances



Series: Crys' Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance gets food goo on his face while talking. Keith thinks of a new way to remove it for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is about two months old, from a prompt meme I reblogged on tumblr. After some thinking, I decided to post my tumblr drabbles on here too for better archiving.  
> I couldn't think of a proper title so I just went with the prompt.
> 
> The original post of the drabble can be found [here!](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/154688914997/12-kiss-on-the-nose-klance-or-hance-3c)

“And then, like…”

Keith watched as Lance was talking animatedly while eating his food goo. They were currently alone; both of them decided to have a late night snack before going to bed. If anyone asked, they would say they just happened to run into each other, having the same idea by chance. The truth was that they had spent the evening together, and would spend the night sharing a bed as well.

The red paladin wasn’t really listening - watching his boyfriend was far more interesting. And besides, he heard enough to know when a reaction was needed. But as it was, he didn’t need to do or say anything, free to look at the blue paladin with a fond smile.

Somewhere along all of his gesturing with his spoon in hand, Lance had managed to get some goo on his nose. How he managed that, of all places, was a mystery to Keith. He chuckled, the sound drawing Lance out of his rambling to blink at Keith in confusion. Keith just smiled… and leaned forward to put a kiss on Lance’s nose, effectively removing the food goo at the same time.

The high-pitched flustered noise and furious flush he got in reaction only served to make Keith break into full laughter.

(It earned him a kick to the shin once Lance had gathered himself again, but in Keith’s opinion, that was completely worth it.)


End file.
